Mopying
The term “Mopy” is short for a function often called “Multiple Original Copies”, “Multiple Original Prints”, or “Multiple Original Output”. A Mopy-enabled product produces “Mopies,” whereas a photocopier produces copies.
Advances in digital technology have created a trend towards reliable, affordable multifunction equipment in place of traditional stand-alone, single purpose devices like photocopiers and fax machines. While the need for copying will continue to exist, more complete multifunctional solutions are being developed that will substitute for or replace traditional photocopier and fax devices.
To Mopy, a computer user, typically, sets an option to print a given number of copies of a document via an application or a printer driver interface. However, use of conventional non-mopied printers for Mopying can cause a slower return to applications for users as the computer generates multiple collated sets on the host, which results in higher network traffic as the file size increases.
Mopy-enabled printers utilize intelligent firmware and host software to improve throughput and eliminate the issues above. The printer driver transmits the file only once and sends appropriate header information (e.g., the number of copies) to the printer for rasterization and spooling. The printer rasterizes the job only once and then prints multiple, original copies in the manner determined by a user. Mopy printing is particularly useful for complex jobs that slow down the printer when the first copy is created or takes a long time to transmit over a network.
Mopying allows users to take advantage of the advanced processing and finishing capabilities of the printer, instead of burdening their own computer and the network. Compared to traditional alternatives like making copies on photocopiers, Mopying results in a more efficient, productive work process; the sharp quality of a first generation document (rather than a copy); increased reliability; and the convenience of desktop control and management.
Multifunction Devices
Generally, a Mopy-enabled printer is a printer that produces multiple original prints. Mopying a document reduces the amount of data sent to the printer, which provides a faster return to the application and reduces network traffic. Examples of Mopy-enabled printers include: The Hewlett-Packard Company (henceforth “HP”) LaserJet® 4000, 5000, 4050, 8000, 8100 Series printers.
Many of the existing Mopy-enabled printers are also multifunction devices (MFDs). As the name implies, a MFD is a device capable multiple functions. Most of the functions are related to printing, paper handling, or data communication. Examples of the functions performed by a MFD include (but are not limited to):                printing;        Mopying;        copying;        send/receive fax;        send/receive e-mail;        image acquisition;        text recognition;        source paper handling (such as high capacity input (HCI); trays        having differing paper sizes/types; envelope trays);        destination paper handling (such as stacking; stapling; sorting; collating; mailboxes);        data acquisition (network; serial; USB; parallel; IR; floppy disk; hard disk; RAM; flash cards; any other media).        
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional Mopying scenario 100. A client computer 102, as directed by a user 104, sends a print job 106 to a MFD 11O via a network 108. A print job directs a printer to print a document (consisting of one or more pages). Using the printer driver, the user 104 directs the MFD to print multiple original copies (i.e., Mopies) of each page in print job 106. Thus, print job 106 may be referred to as a Mopy job 106. A Mopy job directs a printer to print a document (consisting of one or more pages) multiple times, but the document is sent to the printer only once and is only rasterized once.
As is conventional, the MFD 110 pulls paper from a single source 120, such as an input stack 122. There may be multiple sources available, but each page of a Mopy is only pulled from one source although a particular Mopy job may use multiple sources. Examples of such sources include a tray of legal sized paper; a tray of letter sized paper; a tray of blue paper; an envelope tray; etc.
Likewise, the MFD 110 sends the printed Mopies to a single destination 130, such as an output stack 132. There may be multiple destinations available, but each page of a Mopy is only delivered to one destination. Examples of such destinations include a paper stacker; a paper stapler; a mailbox; e-mail; fax; etc.
Although these Mopy-enabled multifunction devices have a large array of functions, users of such devices are conventionally restricted from fully utilizing all of the capability of such devices or instructing individual Mopies fro/from different devices.